Char's Choice
by Flying Squirrel 15
Summary: Ella Enchanted told completely from Char's point of view. Chapter 15 is now up!
1. the message

I sat there, still shocked at the news that the messenger had just delivered to me. I could not believe it. I had heard nothing of the matter until just now. I paced my fancy, overfurnished room, pondering about what should be done. After a moments thought, I decided to go downstairs to find my mother and father, the king and queen. As I walked down the stairs, I didn't have even the slightest urge to slide down the banister, as I had done often as a child. A bad sign for me, who loves the sensation of flying down stair railings, that something was seriously wrong.  
  
I found my mother and father sitting in one of the many rooms we have in the palace just for decoration. Sitting side by side on a long couch, my mother was sobbing, as I had expected, and my father was trying to comfort her. I had mixed feelings about the matter. I had hardly known the woman, and, with my upbringing, I was not prepared to deal with this kind of matter.  
  
I had lived all my life in the palace, rarely going out, and when I did, I traveled in a coach with curtains over the windows, hearing noises of cheering outside, always with my parents close by. I grew up with happiness, with parties and playing. I knew hardly anything of the outside world, carefully protected by servants. The greatest of sadness I knew was when my favorite nanny left the palace, for my sister and I had outgrown the need. I knew nothing of death, until recently. Until now.  
  
For a messenger of sad tidings had entered to give the royal family the news of an important merchant's wife, who my mother had known well. From her, I had learned she was a special woman, one full of happiness who brought joy upon others, always having a twinkle in her eye. So that was why me mother was sobbing uncontrollably when the messenger brought the news that the special woman who my mother had loved dearly, was dead. 


	2. the funeral

ok, last chapter was weird, was just in a melancholy mood ya know, writing an intro. anyway, this chapter's going to be better... maybe... i hope... or this sad story is going right down the drain. but who cares! im having fun writing it *evil laugh* so you better have fun reading it! oh yeah, the story. um, well, over and out. no, wait, not out!  
  
The lady's name was Lady Eleanor. I knew of her husband of course, as everyone did. An important merchant by the name of Sir Peter, I had heard polite praise about him from my parents, but not as much as they gave the Lady Eleanor.  
  
I knew they had a daughter, a few years yonger than me, from our cook. You see, our cook, Freda and their cook, Mandy, had met at the market, and they had got to talking about Sir Peter's daughter, Ella. Oh, the stories our cook would tell me! They had me up chuckling half the night. Like the one where Ella dropped ice cubes, and didn't clean them up, and then went and slipped on them; when she was carrying a whole set of dishes! Or when she fell asleep in a tree and was not discovered until the next morning! Or when she...  
  
That was all I knew of the family. The laughing mother, the clumsy daughter, and the mysterious father whom I really didn't know much about. So when I attended the funeral in three days, I didn't know how to react.  
  
"Leaving behind a grieving husband and child. We must comfort them," said High Chancellor Thomas, ending his speech. The funeral had been held in the meadow beyond the graveyard, a lonely place, full of memories. I had been standing in that place for over an hour, while the chancellor spoke. I would never admit this to anyone, but the speech slipped over my head, as I pretended to pay attention as a good prince would do, but my mind wandered. My body was still standing in the traditional style of royalty, legs slightly apart, hands clasped behind the back, but my mind was elsewhere, barely arriving back in time to here the chancellor's last sentence.  
  
As he stepped down, a girl stepped forward. She walked towards the casket and stopped. Bending down, she lowered the lid to the casket. It closed with a click, loud in the silence. There was a moment of silence, then the girl started sobbing. I was jolted as I realized this had to be the Lady Eleanor's daughter, Ella. My heart went out to the poor girl, who had to live the rest of her life without her beloved mother. Sir Peter, (This hard man was her father? His face was stern and unfeeling.) pressed her face into his chest, but Ella broke away, stumbling quickly towards the grove of trees nearby. She tripped and fell, and I started forward to help her up, but before I could go three paces, she was up and running again.  
  
I excused myself quickly, and walked after her. I did not have far to go. I spotted her under a willow tree, sobbing her heart out. I stepped lightly as near to her as I dared, near a grave of my cousin, who had died from a sickness. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ella get up and walk forward, towards me. She hesitated slightly when she saw me standing there, but continued walking. When I judged she was close enough, I spoke. "Cousin of mine," I said, gesturing to the grave, trying to just start a small conversation to break the tension. "Never liked him. I liked your mother." From what I had heard. I started walking back, hoping she would follow.  
  
okay, not over exciting, no cliff-hanger endings, but you gotta excuse me, its the second day of spring break, and its snowing! (tear, tear) honestly, how cruel is that? so yeah, im depressed. hope you are enjoying the story (yeah right) please review! (reviews rock)  
  
thankee. 


	3. Is this love?

After hesitating for a moment, she did, but kept her distance, about a carriage length away. Holding my breath, I moved closer. She did not pull away. On impulse, I said, "You can call me Char. Everyone else does."  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"Thank you Char," I said, joking a little. Then, overwhelmed by the sudden memories of the few times I had met Lady Eleanor, I started relating what I remembered, attempting to comfort her. "Your mother used to make me laugh," I started. "Once, at a banquet, Chancellor Thomas was making a speech. While he talked, your mother moved her napkin around. I saw it before your father crumpled it up. She had arranged the edge in the shape of the chancellor's profile, with the mouth open and the chin stuck out. It would have looked exactly like him if he had been the color of a blue napkin. I had to leave without dinner so I could go outside and laugh."  
  
I looked at Ella out of the corner of my eye, but saw no reaction. We walked in silence for a minute, me being shy and awkward for the first time in my life, as it started to rain slightly.  
  
"Where did everyone go?" she asked abruptly.  
  
"They all left before I came to find you," I answered, worried that I had done something wrong. "Did you want them to wait?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"No, I didn't want any of them to wait."  
  
"I know all about you," I said to Ella, again on impulse, after a few moments silence.  
  
"You do? How could you?"  
  
"Your cook and our cook met at the market. She talks about you. I looked at her. "Do you know much about me."  
  
"No," she answered, avoiding my glance. "What do you know?"  
  
"I know that you can imitate people just as Lady Eleanor could," I said, relating the things our cook had told me. "Once you imitated your manservant to his face, and he wasn't sure whether he was the servant or you were." I chuckled a bit, and Ella seemed a bit more relaxed. "You make up your own fairy tales and you drop things and trip over things. I know you once broke a whole set of dishes."  
  
"I slipped on ice!" she protested, beginning to smile.  
  
"Ice chips you spilled before you slipped on them." I laughed, a real laugh, and it was such a relief, to finally, finally laugh out loud again, after all this sadness.  
  
"An accident," she said, but she was smiling as well.  
  
I regretted how fast we were traveling towards her father. I did not want this conversation to end. I was truly happy right now. But alas, everything must come to an end, and we reached Sir Peter, who bowed, and said, "Thank you Highness, for accompanying my daughter." I bowed back, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Come Eleanor," said Ella's father.  
  
The girl started, and pulled away from her father. At first I thought she didn't want to go to him, until she said, "Ella. I'm Ella."  
  
Ah ha, I thought. The girl's mother was Eleanor, and the memory of her was still too painful for her to take on her mother's name quite yet. Poor Ella. My heart ached, for I wanted to comfort her, but did not know how I would without looking like a fool.  
  
"Ella then," said her father impatiently. "Come, Ella." He bowed once again to me, and climbed into the carriage. I helped hand Ella up, but she seemed awkward, first giving me her hand, then her elbow. Finally, reaching a compromise between the two, I wound up with the middle of her arm, and she grabbed at the carriage to keep from falling back. Another smile was growing on my face as I closed the door. I started to turn away, but a loud ripping noise caught my attention. Ella's skirt had caught, and I started chuckling again, then turned it into a full-fledged laugh.  
  
I walked back to our carriage, and, after climbing inside, gave the signal to the driver to move. My mother and father had already traveled back to the palace. I would have liked to pay my respects to the family of Lady Eleanor, but my father had forbidden it, despite my mother's protests, saying it was unseemly to visit the common folk, even for so solemn an occasion.  
  
I began going over Ella's and my conversation, revealing in the moments where she had laughed, and treasuring every word she had said without even realizing it. When I did realize what i was doing, I shook myself. "Stop it!" I said sternly, and forced myself to think of the matter of the kingdom's baby dragon my father had captured while questing, and what to do with it when it became too large to keep in the iron cage in the royal menagerie, a problem we had been puzzling for many moons. But before long, I was thinking about the girl Ella once again, and how happy I had felt being with her.  
  
When we got back to the palace, I paced my room with the gold furnishings and trimmings of scarlet and blue, the kingdom's colors. As I paced, I sternly told myself that I was nearly full-grown, and she was only a girl, and I would only shame myself thinking of her. But I could not stop. My heart beat faster when I thought of her, how wonderful she was. Was this love?  
  
I hope that chapter was a bit longer than the others. i tried, thank you everyone who has reviewed!!! reviews are awesome! (squirrels are better) yes, our snow's melting! please write any suggestions, comments, questions, etc. in, oh what the heck. whatever. please enjoy this story! 


	4. King Jerrold's Past

And the chapter drawing winner is... Lia Roxanne! Thank-you 4 ur review, and your Harry Potter story was awesome!! Please update, I loved it!! So this chapter is dedicated 2 u, just 'cause it's fun to dedicate chapters 2 random people who review! Please enjoy!!!  
  
I awoke the next morning with a happy heart, thinking of Ella. I had to see her again. But thoughts of her were dashed from my mind as I came upon my father in the grand dining hall, a room decorated in polished mahogany wood.  
  
"Good morning Char," he said by way of a greeting. Other people may find my father intimidating and stern, but he only acts that way in public, for he knows no other way. In truth, he is loving and kind, a fine ruler for Kyrria, though he never wanted to be ruler, and at first was not meant to be.  
  
My father is the middle son of three, and his elder brother was to have been given the crown. Alas, he died of a raging plague that swept over the kingdom, destroying all in its path, and the crown was passed down to my father. His mother perished of the same disease.  
  
That may be the reason he withdraws into himself often, mostly in public. "Good morning," I answered him back cheerfully.  
  
"Char," he began, could you please go down to the menagerie today, as a favor to me?"  
  
"Of course," I agreed. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I was going to go down myself today, just to observe the animals, but I have been called away on urgent business." I knew better than to ask what the business was.  
  
"I'd be glad to," I said happily. I have always loved the menagerie for several reasons. Firstly, it is located right outside the palace walls, and is easily accessible not only for palace residents, but for others who live in the kingdom as well. Another reason I love the menagerie is the way it is lay out. All the animals are with ones that interact well with one another, sort of like different animal kingdoms, and you are allowed to just walk around and visit them. It is extremely peaceful, but a serious crime if you hurt any of the animals. You can visit centaurs, and exotic birds, and even a rare unicorn and dragon. (That was the dragon I was thinking of the other day in the carriage. I fear what will happen to him when he grows too big for the current holding cage.) I have always loved animals and plants in general. I think I get that from my mother. So I was pleasantly rewarded when I went out after a hearty breakfast, thinking only of checking up in all the animals. For I got another surprise, which swiftly turned into a nightmare.  
  
Sorry it was short, but I wanted to put something on. I tried to use u people's suggestions, giving more detail etc. I tried to assume more things 'bout Char and the king, and sorta gave a little background. Urgh, but this story is so annoying, i cant have cliff-hanger stories, 'cause everyone knows what is going to happen! *note to self- do something good with ogres* Thanx, please R$R! (R&R) 


	5. the menagerie

I really shouldn't be posting this now. I shouldn't have worked on it so much, 'cause I still have homework, but hey, math is math. So you bally lot dont deserve this flippin'  
  
story. Wot! Sorry, too much Redwall. u better enjoy, or else! This chapter is dedicated to Tempest Dragon, for a great first story!!! (ella enchanted too!)  
  
I awoke the next morning with a happy heart, thinking of Ella. I had to see her again. But thoughts of her were dashed from my mind as I came upon my father in the grand dining hall, a room decorated in polished mahogany wood.  
  
"Good morning Char," he said by way of a greeting. Other people may find my father intimidating and stern, but he only acts that way in public, for he knows no other way. In truth, he is loving and kind, a fine ruler for Kyrria, though he never wanted to be ruler, and at first was not meant to be.  
  
My father is the middle son of three, and his elder brother was to have been given the crown. Alas, he died of a raging plague that swept over the kingdom, destroying all in its path, and the crown was passed down to my father. His mother perished of the same disease.  
  
That may be the reason he withdraws into himself often, mostly in public. "Good morning," I answered him back cheerfully.  
  
"Char," he began, could you please go down to the menagerie today, as a favor to me?"  
  
"Of course," I agreed. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I was going to go down myself today, just to observe the animals, but I have been called away on urgent business." I knew better than to ask what the business was.  
  
"I'd be glad to," I said happily. I have always loved the menagerie for several reasons. Firstly, it is located right outside the palace walls, and is easily accessible not only for palace residents, but for others who live in the kingdom as well. Another reason I love the menagerie is the way it is lay out. All the animals are with ones that interact well with one another, sort of like different animal kingdoms, and you are allowed to just walk around and visit them. It is extremely peaceful, but a serious crime if you hurt any of the animals. You can visit centaurs, and exotic birds, and even a rare unicorn and dragon. (That was the dragon I was thinking of the other day in the carriage. I fear what will happen to him when he grows too big for the current holding cage.) I have always loved animals and plants in general. I think I get that from my mother. So I was pleasantly rewarded when I went out after a hearty breakfast, thinking only of checking up in all the animals. For I got another surprise, which swiftly turned into a nightmare.  
  
I walked through the soft grass, going away from the unicorns. I had just changed their feeding schedule, for their coats had not been up to their usual shine. I appreciated the cool air around me and the beauty of this place as I debated whether to visit the dragon or the centaurs next. Deciding on the centaurs, I strolled off quickly, but came up short as I saw a sight that took my breath away. Ella stood there at the centaur exhibit, with her back to me, unaware of my presence. I stared at her, admiring the graceful way she walked toward the creatures. Without taking my eyes off her, I reached into my cape and produced one of the many apples I had packed, and held it out towards Ella with a trembling hand. "Here," I said.  
  
She turned towards me, startled, then her expression softened. "Thank you," she said, delicately lifting the apple from my hand. Turning her back on me again, she inched forward as the centaur trotted closer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw several other centaurs lift their heads, watching Ella, just as I was. Two spotted the apple, and came galloping over just as she tossed it into the air. Her whole body lifted, from her tiny feet to her slender wrist. Her hair swayed gently back and forth, and I could almost imagine her gentle, pretty face smiling...  
  
Crunch.  
  
I came back down to earth as the first centaur caught the apple and started munching happily, stomping its hooves in the way centaurs do when they are content.  
  
Ella spun around to face me, smiling. "I always expect them to thank me, or say, 'How dare you stare?'" she confided unexpectedly.  
  
"They're not smart enough to talk. See how blank their eyes are?" I intoned, out of habit from my teachings, repeating words I had heard many times. I blushed, realizing she probably already knew this.  
  
"If they had words," replied Ella innocently, "they wouldn't be able to think of anything to say."  
  
I was caught off guard, and the words took a moment to process before I laughed, surprised. "That's funny! You're funny. As the Lady Eleanor was." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I wanted to bite them back. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, silently cursing my stupidity. "I didn't mean to remind you."  
  
"I think of her often," Ella murmured sadly, looking at her feet. We walked for several minutes along the side of the moat in silence, both of our minds filled with grievances and memories. I searched desperately for something to say, and my hand bumped against another apple in my cloak. My hand closed around it, and I held it out. "Would you like an apple too?" I asked Ella.  
  
I expected her to accept, but did not expect the manner in which she did it in. A smile of pure mischief crept over her face, and, my curiosity growing, she stomped her foot upon the ground, as the happy centaur did, and tossed her head. Her brown hair flew up, creating the impression of a mane. Her eyes opened wide, and, my hand shaking from laughing so hard, she took the apple, her hand gently brushing against mine. I laughed even harder, and when I finally managed to stop, I said exactly what was on my mind, not always one of my virtues. "I like you. I'm quite taken with you." Then, to hide my blushing face, I took a third apple from my cloak, and took a large bite out of it.  
  
We wandered through the menagerie, everyone we passed bowing to us. Even though I found it all tiresome, I walked proudly alongside Ella, acknowledging the bows with the ancient and traditional royal salute, with the arm up and bent at the elbow.  
  
After a few clumsy attempts at a curtsy on Ella's part, (and a few barely stifled laughs on mine) she resorted to a simple nod at the people bowing.  
  
In time, we came to the parrot cages, an exhibit I have never like much, due to the fact that I can never understand what any of the birds are saying, but duty was duty, and I had to go everywhere in the menagerie.  
  
You could hear the birds before you saw them. The squawks of many different languages, and then the flash of brightly colored feathers. And in the midst of it all, people laughing and talking. I caught snatches of conversation as we passed through the crowd to the keeper. I believe his name is Simon Knorl. There was a great number of people at the birds, because that was one of the few animals that were sold.  
  
"Yes, but don't you think she'd rather prefer blue, or maybe gold and scarlet, like the kingdom colors, or do you think-"  
  
"50 gold KJs! Is he crazy? That's a fortune!"  
  
"Yes, I quite agree- quick, bow, the prince!"  
  
",frochnt iurpfg peolsd mfgjkL!"  
  
"Mummy, please might we go? It's heard to be a fabulous affair-"  
  
Those were all conversations I heard, of people laughing, talking, and imitating birds. And through it all I heard whispers behind hands as people pointed at Ella and me, and made assumptions. I smiled. Perhaps the birds weren't that bad after all.  
  
When we reached Simon Knorl, he bowed low to me, and greeted Ella warmly. When he spoke, it was with a heavy Kyrrian accent.  
  
"Good day, Lady Ella," he smiled, while feeding an orange bird.  
  
"This one's new," he said excitedly, gesturing to the orange bird. "Speaks Gnomic and doesn't shut up." He patted the bird fondly.  
  
",fwthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth ymmadboech evtoogh brzzaY!" the bird suddenly squawked.  
  
To my utter amazement, Ella replied. ",fwthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth ymmadboech evtoogh brzzaY!"  
  
"You speak Gnomic!" I gasped, astonished.  
  
She smiled modestly. "I like to make the sounds. I only know what a few words mean."  
  
Simon grinned. "She does it just right, doesn't she, your Highness?"  
  
I nodded, and tried it myself. "Fawithkor evtuk brizzay..." My efforts sounded pathetic even to myself. "It sounded better when you did it," I chortled, stating the obvious.  
  
"We got this parrot at..." Simon started to explain when the parrot interrupted him.  
  
",achoed dh eejh aphchuZ uochludwaaxH!"  
  
Ella turned to Simon. "Do you know what he said?"  
  
Simon shook his head regretfully. "Do you know sir?" he asked, directing the question at me.  
  
Unfortunately, Gnomic was not in my teachings. "No," I said. "It sounds like gargling."  
  
I was enjoying this conversation immensely, so when other people came clamoring up, I was rather disappointed.  
  
"Excuse me, is the brown and blue bird for sale?"  
  
"That parrot insulted me! Well, I think he did, he was speaking another language..."  
  
"Sir, can you come translate..."  
  
Simon smiled apologetically. "Excuse me."  
  
Ella then took the time to speak to each bird. I did not know if this was habit, or a special occasion, or why she did it, but I was fascinated by what she could saw in different languages, flawlessly. Like "athon sing" and "aaee oo brak au" "poor ol pess wado," and "hu-yuh flay mef hy." I could not begin to fathom what it all meant.  
  
She attempted to teach me. ",fwthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth ymmadboech evtoogh brzzaY!" she said slowly. "fwathchor evtoog brizzay erth yummadboch evtoog brizzay!" I repeated.   
  
She smiled, saying my slur for getting around the vowels was improving, but seemed to despair at my accent. "Kyrrian through and through," she would say.  
  
"If they heard me," I laughed, "the elves would never let me stand under a tree again."  
  
"The gnomes would hit you over the head with a shovel," she suggested teasingly.  
  
"Would the ogres decide I was unworthy of consumption?" I wondered, upon seeing th ogres hut in the distance. Hmmm. Perhaps there was something to get out of my bad accent.  
  
We approached the hut. There were six soldiers posted outside, for protection of passer-byers. Ogres are dangerous. They can hypnotize you into thinking them handsome and wonderful, but that's not all. From one sly glance, they gain knowledge of all their secrets, and have no honor. They will betray you and use you to get what they want, no matter how simple that might me. They are pure evil.  
  
I feared for Ella. Despite the guards, they could overwhelm them and get her. I was about to suggest we go to another exhibit, when we heard a voice.  
  
"pwich aooyeh zchoaK," a voice whispered tearfully nearby. I was instantly on my guard, though it did not sound like an ogre. You can never be sure.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Ella gasped.  
  
"Doesn't sound like an ogre," I said warily. "Where did it come from?"  
  
We heard it again. "pwich aooyeh zchoaK," more desperately this time. Then we saw the source. A toddler gnome slowly peeked out from one of the many aqueducts. Only a few feet from the hut. As soon as I realized this, I started off running, aware the ogre hut window was unglazed!  
  
Ella started forward as well, but I was already there. I scooped the gnome up and backed off as quickly as I dared. He squirmed in my hold, and I struggled to keep him from leaping away.  
  
"Give him to me," Ella said quickly. I handed the gnome over gratefully. He stopped his struggling once in Ella's arms.  
  
"szEE frah myNN," the ogre hissed angrily in his own language, his glaring eyes boring into mine. His gaze shifted to Ella, and he seemed to laugh as he crooned to her, "mmeu ngah suSS hijyNN eMMong. myNN whadz szEE uiv. szEE AAh ohrth ethSSif szEE." He was now positively shaking with mirth, and I was flabbergasted to why he was taking this attitude. Ogres are extremely sly though, and I was still wary, but confident that nothing could harm Ella with the guards there. But still, no use in taking chances.  
  
"Ella," I hissed. "Get away from here." But she seemed not to hear me, as if in a trance. But I was unprepared for what the ogre said next.  
  
In Kyrrian, he said, his face cruelly twisted with a fiendish grin, "Come to me, and bring the child." To my utmost horror, Ella began walking forward, one trembling step at a time. The little gnome shifted in her arms, and screamed. Ella knuckles were white with fear as she gripped tighter, protecting him.  
  
The ogres laughter only grew louder. "An expression of cruel delight was on his face as he said, "Obey me this instant. Now." A triumphant look crossed his face and Ella continued forward, faster now, each step bringing her closer to the leering face. And I could only watch with horror.  
  
Well, that was interesting. Got quite long, took me 'bout three hours. (not all at once) I've always wanted to do a story from another point of view, but my sister (older) said, no, it would be boring, too many similar things, so i scraped the idea, until... i read enders game and enders shadow. so i was just like what the heck and i wrote it and here it is. sorry, didnt want to tell you my whole flippin' life story. uh oh, there goes the redwall again, better watch for a fanfic there... 


	6. the gnomes

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! People, please forgive me. I have been very neglectful of this story, 4 2 reasons. One is school, I've been very busy working to get the highest grade on the science team, and I did, with 101.8% *applause* which is HARD TO DO because my teacher is a really hard grader. If you get all the questions right, you only get 30/31, and have to show EXTRA EFFORT to get 31/31. Not that anyone cares, just had to get that off my mind. And I joined track. But the real reason I've been busy and neglectful is...  
  
I'm writing another story! It's sorta a sequel to this, except not really... (weird, writing a sequel to a story before the first story is done. ah, well, i confuse myself.) It's called Canyssa's Choice, and it's about... well, read it for yourself and find out! I won't update until I get 10 reviews, and I already have it written and want to put it up, so please review, I will love you forever and dedicate a chapter to you if you tell me you found out about my other fanfic by reading this! Wow, that was already 187 words, and I better get started on this story, or you will be mad at me.  
  
I found my voice. "Where are you going!?" I cried, horrified, as frightened as I would be in my worst nightmare, terrified beyond belief, but only able to stare, and do nothing to help. Ella did not answer me, only kept walking towards the ogre, walking towards death to her and the little one. Why did the soldiers do nothing? "Stop!" I cried desperately, knowing it would do no good. "I command you to stop!"  
  
As my amazed eyes watched, she did. I breathed a sigh of relief and went to Ella, fighting the urge to throw my arms around her. She ignored my presence, still staring at the ogre's hut, her eyes fixed. Following her gaze, I saw the ogre, the soldiers menacing it with swords. Then I saw a look of pure hatred, deep cruelties beyond cruelties. I had to look away, and when I looked up again, he was gone, into the deep shadows that formed the back of the hut.  
  
I tore my gaze away, and focused my attention on Ella. She was still holding the wriggling gnome child, who was lashing around, trying to escape, but Ella would not allow that, and held on tight as she could. "Why did you listen to him?" I cried, barely suppressing my anger and impatientness.  
  
The gnome child cried out in his own language, and Ella avoided my eyes, comforting the little gnome. "He's frightened."  
  
But nothing would deter me from the question I had asked. My curiosity, with a dose of anger mixed in, made me persistent. I stared hard at Ella, boring my eyes deep into her, as if that would coax out the truth. "Why did you listen to him, Ella?"  
  
She glanced up at me, and then quickly ducked her head, hiding her face with sheets of hair. "His...face," she murmured. "Something about it." Her voice grew higher now, sounding helpless. "I had to do what he wanted."  
  
I was still a little suspicious, but not enough that I wasn't alarmed as well. "Have they found a new way to bewitch us?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. Then, more to myself than to Ella, "I must tell my father." I hoped he would know what to do, the right precautions to take.  
  
Ella was still trying to comfort the little gnome child, speaking to it another language. I was fascinated. Was Ella skilled at tongues, and she had not told me? Or was this more of the parrot magic?  
  
She set the child on the ground, still holding it's hand. I stared, overcome. Ella and this child, so beautiful. "So beautiful," I murmured to myself. I wondered if this was how she would look, with her own child.  
  
She motioned me to hold the little gnome's other hand. I hurried to grasp it, and a thrill went through me. Simultaneously, we set off at the same time, heading with one mind towards the area where we had seen gnomes.  
  
As we approached, I noticed that they appeared distressed. Some gnomes were batting at reeds. They seemed to be searching. I saw a teardrop fall from one of the eyes of the searchers. As soon as we came into view of them, I sensed a change in the little gnome. He stood taller, and seemed excited. He danced impatiently, and called out to them. I smiled with relief. Good, I thought. He knows them.  
  
Finally, he broke free of our grasp, still calling to the older gnomes happily. One who had been sitting on the ground in despair, looking up, joy shining in their eyes. She cried out to the little gnome, and they ran to each other and embraced. "Highness, thank you for the return of my grandson." I started. This was the little gnome's grandmother? She looked old enough to be his great-great-grandmother! Ah, yes, from my school teachings. Gnomes lived extremely young, and had children when they were quite old.   
  
I suddenly remembered my manners, and blushed. "We're glad to bring him back madam. He was almost an ogre's lunch." I saw her shocked eyes, before Ella continued.  
  
"Char, I mean, Prince Charmont," she added humbly, "saved him. And saved me too."  
  
At this I felt a jolt. I didn't know why. I had saved her, and she was right to acknowledge that. The gnome smiled. "You have the gratitude of the gnomes," she said. "We will be ever grateful. I am zhatapH."  
  
I smiled. I remembered studying a famous gnome in my studies, very wise, with the name zhatapH, which of course means, "the wise one." "This gnome must be very wise," I observed, to no one but myself. "Or she would not have this name."  
  
"How did you persuade him to come with you?" zhatapH inquired, gesturing towards the little gnome. "He would not go with most humans."  
  
I felt it was my turn to speak to her. "Ella spoke to him," I answered, proud of her.  
  
"What did you say?" asked zhatapH asked, not fascinated.  
  
Ella answered quickly, proud of what she had done. I now recognized she was speaking what she had with the parrots. (I felt very proud of this accomplishment.) I chuckled quietly to myself, the irony of it all!  
  
"No wonder he came with you!" the gnome exclaimed.  
  
I was just about to ask what in fact she had said, when Ella asked the question for me. A younger gnome walked up, very dignified. This had to be the little gnome's mother, though she looked old enough to be his grandmother. "It means, 'Digging is good for the wealth and good for the health. We say it as a greeting."  
  
Amazing, I thought. Ella is remarkable. My mind wandered, and I looked around. I spotted many gnomes, mostly younger, whispering and pointing to us with awe in their eyes. They were obviously excited. I smiled at some of the young ones, who were barely older than the little gnome we had rescued.  
  
I took in all the beauty around this place, again truly enjoying the menagerie. I looked back at the gnomes just in time to see Ella take a step back, and the little gnome's mother lower her hand, with a soft, gentle smile on her face, kind, but with a touch of sadness mixed in for reasons I could not imagine. I silently cursed at myself for allowing my attention to go elsewhere, for now I was clueless at what exchange had taken place between the gnomes and Ella.  
  
We bid the gnomes farewell, after the little one's mother whispered to me, "I am ever in your favor. Please tell me if I can help you in any way." Then she blessed us once again, and we set off at another meandering pace, hoping to not run into any more danger today.  
  
I'm sorry, that wasnt very good. and 4 all you people who wanted me to do something else in the menagerie after they left the gnomes, DO NOT DESPAIR, im still going 2 do that. i just wanted 2 get a chapter in because i have been neglectful, and u all are going 2 kill me if i wait one more second to submit this, right? i said right? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The quest

Why does everyone like this fanfic so much better than Canyssa's Choice? This one seems so boring to me. It's so much like the book. Canyssa's Choice is different, exciting, full of description, and is updated more often! Please read, I only have 8 reviews for 3 chapters, and i'm sad. Cheer me up, or i'll stop writing. (in other words, REVIEW!)  
  
I was full of curiosity. What did the gnome say? The one who's name means wise. I was so stupid for letting my attention wander. It might have been something important, and I had missed it. Well, I told myself, If you really want to know, there's just one way to find out. I gathered up my courage, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ella," I started carefully. "The gnomes are very wise creatures. You would do well to heed what they say."  
  
She looked at me curiously. "Yes, gnomes are wise. I will listen to what they said, but what do you mean, heed what they said? They did not give me any orders. Or was there something I missed, that only a prince can decipher?"  
  
I mentally slapped myself for giving away so obviously that I did not know what the gnomes had said. I had tried to be more subtle at that, and was surprised that I felt the tiniest thread of anger at the amusement on Ella's face.  
  
I tried to keep my voice cheerful. "No, of course not. I did not mean to imply..."  
  
She laughed, throwing her head back. She was just teasing. I knew that, had known it all along, but my curiosity was so great, that I had refused to accept it. That had always been one of my main faults. I was overly curious about everything, and would ask, and persist, and bother until I got my answer. I would not be completely satisfied until I did. I had received many a sharp reprimand from my tutors, annoyed at the questions, and from my father, saying I would know what I needed to know, and what he chose to tell me, and no more. I felt ashamed that this fault allowed me to anger at Ella, sweet Ella.  
  
"Well... What I meant to say is... The scenery is so beautiful around the gnomes home," I said, choosing my words carefully. "When the wise gnome was speaking, my mind... trailed off, and I did not get to hear what she was saying. I must admit, I have always been fascinated by the fact that gnomes can tell the future, and was wondering what she said." I finished this last part eagerly, hoping for a response from Ella.  
  
"Just... about my future. Things that will happen to me. Outlines. Important events that may... change my life." Her eyes looked far away.  
  
"Oh." I stood there, shamed into silence. Of course. It was Ella's life she was talking about, and I had no right to interfere, or even know about it. Pity. I actually had always wanted to hear one of their predictions, though with not as much vigor as I had pretended.  
  
Looking around for inspiration for another topic of conversation, my eyes spied some soldiers. That reminded me of the guard around the ogre. "I shall triple the guard around the ogre tonight," I proclaimed. "And Ella, I must apologize for what happened today. I was sent into the menagerie to make sure everything was safe, and look what happened."  
  
"That's fine, I like a little adventure as much as the next person." She turned towards me, her eyes twinkling, as green as the healthy green grass below our feet. "And, since you were sent in here to make everything was safe, you did find out something that wasn't, and your father or whoever will see that you have done your duty, and will be pleased." She turned back, triumphant.  
  
"You mean that you have done my duty for me," I laughed, appreciating what she had said.  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't have gotten out of that fix without you there."  
  
What she said puzzled me. Was the pull of the ogre's eyes really so great that she could not have resisted herself? This was truly a problem worth mentioning to my father.  
  
I finally realized that we had been walking for a long time, and it was getting quite late. We stopped by a deep, clear pond, sparkling in the afternoon sun. "It is getting late," I said regretfully. "I'm afraid I must go."  
  
"And so must I," Ella mumbled, her eyes to the ground, suddenly seeming sad and distant. She turned to go, but I caught her hands, pulling her back for a final word. "Soon, I shall catch a centaur and give it to you."  
  
She smiled, but the sadness of a burden, a returning problem, remained in her eyes, and she spun around and ran through the small garden that stood at the entrance, full of brightly colored flowers.  
  
Why had I just said that? An impulse, a bad habit to get into. Despite that, I left the menagerie with a light heart, musing over where I should get the centaur, and what it's personality would be like. Remembering the centaur Ella had depicted, when I had offered her the fruit, I chuckled out loud, mentally naming my imaginary centaur Apple.  
  
* * *  
  
I strolled down the palace halls, searching for my father. The setting sun streaming in through the arched stained glass windows that decorated everywhere created dancing rainbows of colored light at my feet. I smiled, thinking that Ella would have something to say about the fact that I seemed to be bright green to make me laugh. Or something about how I came to be a deep purple. (As I walked through a patch of purple light.) The scene in the glass depicted a violet dragon, fighting three, four, five knights. I hardly remembered seeing this one. Marveling at the fact that you can live so many years in a place with my curiosity and still miss some things, I missed the sound of footsteps rushing down the hall towards me, but felt the slim person hurtling head on into me.  
  
"Oof!" I fell hard, crashing down onto the purple stones, the light fading as the sun sank even lower.  
  
"Sir, I mean, Your Highness, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, but I was on my way to convey a message, I was told it was urgent, that's why I was running, and I had dropped my basket, and was looking down, and didn't see you there, and I'm so sorry..."  
  
I rose to my feet as the young girl babbled on, obviously terrified as she groveled on the ground. I noted with amusement that she had chose a fiery red patch of light, as if mocking her embarrassment. Taking pity on her, I tried to make light of the matter.  
  
"Quite all right," I laughed gently, helping the trembling girl to her feet. I bent to pick up the fallen basket as well. "Why," -I chuckled- "I've fallen harder than that when sliding down stair rails, and didn't have the best of landings." Mentioning the unprince-like activity helped break the tension. The girl managed to get up the courage to take her basket -the same basket that she had dropped- from my hand.  
  
I studied her face. I always made it a point to meet all the servants, and could talk easily with many of them, and they the same. So judging from the way she acted, and the fact that I didn't recognize her, I concluded that she must be new. Awfully young, hardly older than eleven or twelve. "What is your name?" I asked, out of curiosity. My darn curiosity again.  
  
"Nyssa," she chattered, cowering like she thought I was going to dismiss her on the spot, frightened again.  
  
I smiled. Nyssa was a really pretty name. Hmmm. Perhaps that's what Ella's centaur should be named. Or maybe I should just let Ella name the centaur herself.  
  
"Calm down Nyssa, it's all right, you're forgiven twice over." The girl relaxed about two hairs. I sighed. "Now what was this urgent message you were going to deliver?" I asked gently.  
  
"Well..." she started, unsure, apparently finding it uncomfortable to be speaking to a prince. "It was a message for the prince. I guess that would be you." She smiled hesitantly. I smiled even wider, encouragingly, mentally urging her to go on, wondering what could be so urgent for me to get involved.  
  
"Your father wants to see you right away in the official meeting/problem room, with something to do with ogres." She finished confidently.  
  
"Thank you very much," I said, now alarmed. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a coin, absently putting it in her basket. She curtsied deeply, muttering her thanks. I nodded distractedly, already heading towards the meeting/problem room. It's amazing how many rooms we have for so many different occasions. Several generations ago, the king and queen insisted on having a different room to eat in each day of the week. Each ruler really designates the rooms whatever he or she wants them to be.  
  
I entered the room where my father had sent for me to go to, and discovered that not only was my father there, so was my mother, her ladies-in-waiting, and several soldiers. Was it just my imagination, or were those the same ones that had been around the ogre's hut?  
  
"Ahh, Char, we were just about to start without you," roared my father, gesturing for me to sit in the velvet-covered chair next to him. "Not that we could. It's all about you, anyway." He laughed like it was the best joke in the world. I waited patiently.  
  
He suddenly grew serious. "Char, I have heard many rumors about ogres. I want you to confirm for me whether they are true or not."  
  
I felt guilty beyond measure. He had found out about the ogres at the menagerie already. I had wanted me to tell him about it first, to tell about their eyes. Now he must think that I had shrunk away from telling him the truth, from admitting that I had done something wrong. I felt like a guilty two year old.  
  
"Father allow me to explain." I cleared my throat and sat up straight in my chair. "When I went to the menagerie today, I met El- uh, the late Lady Eleanor's daughter there." I was nervous my mother might not want me being around Ella so soon after her mother's death. They had been very close friends, my mother and hers, and I did not wish it to pain my mother, to be reminded so often of her friend passing away. "We were passing by the ogres, and heard a child cry. Eleanor went and found a young gnome there, right by the ogre's hut, about to be eaten. Eleanor saved him, but the ogre ordered her to come to him, and bring the child. She had to go. She told me something about his eyes forced her. Only when I ordered her not to go did she turn away. I don't know what rumors you heard Father, but that is what happened. I have never heard the ogres being able to do that before, and it surprised me. I will try to take care of the problem Father, if you wish it." I sat back in my seat, finished.  
  
King Jerrold looked mildly surprised. "Yes son, of course. Please do take care of that problem. After all, the menagerie is mostly your responsibility. But that's not what I came here to talk to you about." I felt jolted, and embarrassed that I had acted like a fool, trying to repair my mistakes.  
  
He leaned forward, excited now. "I have been hearing rumors about ogre uprisings south of here. They have been worse than usual, parading around in large bands, capturing whatever people and animals they please. I will be going up there soon, very soon, to do whatever I can to stop them. Half these knights will travel with me." He gestured to the stern-looking half of the soldiers (knights?) seated around the room. "Perhaps you will join me there son, and if you do, the other half of the fine men will accompany you." I felt a jolt of excitement run through me. And besides, the other half of the knights looked merrier than the ones going with my father. "I hand-picked them myself, and you will not find a finer group of men in the land."  
  
I had to speak. "I would be proud to accompany you Father, if you have need of me."  
  
That was all he needed to hear. "It's settled then! I will leave in two days." He started roaring orders. "You men, gather food supplies. It's going to be a long journey. You, prepare the horses. Make sure that there are enough for all of us, and don't have them do any work tomorrow. They'll need to rest for the journey. You, make sure we have all the weapons and supplies we need..."  
  
I excused myself, my mind in a turmoil of excitement. I had been on a few expedition/quests (even though it's technically knights that go on those), but none as dangerous as this. What stories I would have to tell Ella if we father requested I go. I had to get ready, just in case.  
  
So, how'd you like that? I tried to develop Char's character more, and also to include descriptions not in the book, and do something with the menagerie after the book part of that ends. I think I did a pretty good job, don't you? Especially when i should have been doing my homework. Please review, or my sacrifice will have been 4 nothing! 


	8. departure and tears

please forgive the fact that i have not updated for the longest time (end of the year, you've all been through it, lots of projects, exams, etc.) so excuse that fact and just read the chapter. sorry if it's not perfect or very interesting, my muse has taken a vacation  
  
I wrote in my journal that night.  
  
_ How glorious! I am honored that my father may allow me to accompany him on this dangerous quest for ogres. He will leave soon, with a dozen good soldiers and a messenger. If he needs me, he will send the messenger back, ordering me to join him.  
  
I wonder at how he plans to go about this buisness of ogre capturing. With sword and spear? With the flight of an arrow? I wonder if that is the best way to go at it. Many others have tried, and failed, or have never been seen again, presumed to have been captured and eaten by the ogres, a most horrendous fate.  
  
I shudder that my father could fall to the same one. What would our kingdom do without a proper ruler? There's always my mother, of course, until I complete the proper rituals and training, and then I will take over, with my bride, whoever that may be. Oh, I do wish it would be Ella! She seems so distant from me, at times being a teasing, laughing girl, and at other, sad, and far, far away. I worry for her.  
  
My mother has also seemed pale, and drawn, ever since the news of Lady Eleanor's death. Even more so today, ever since my father has announced that he will be leaving on the ogre skirmish. She worries for him, obviously. I can only pray that nothing will happen to him.  
  
However, I am proud of my father. He is the type of man that will not stand to have others do the work, but must do it himself. He will put himself in danger for the good of the kingdom, for Frell, for Kyrria. I can see my mother wishes that he was not so much like this.  
  
I do hope that he will call for me to join him, for that would symbolize that he thinks that I am nearly ready to take up the kingdom. I pray for that, but mostly for my father's safety, and my mother's health.  
  
_ _ And Ella.  
_  
The day of my father's departure was dark and foreboding. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and dark clouds covered the sky, as if a warning. But my irrepressible father was in high spirits, eager to be off, as if he was a little boy, going for the first time to a party.  
  
"Food?"  
  
"Enough for several months, if it take that long."  
  
"Weapons?"  
  
"Enough for twice the men we have, Sire."  
  
"Horses?"  
  
"Fresh, and well ready for the journey."  
  
"Water?"  
  
"Plenty, just in case there is no stream near-by."  
  
"What about the men. How are they?"  
  
"As eager as you to be off, Your Highness."  
  
My father roared with laughter. "We have nothing to worry about, then!"  
  
Nothing to worry about indeed. What about the ogres? This would not be a simple skirmish, and it is probably best not to even act like it is. So I thought. But I was inexperienced, and my father... I sighed. He had been on many. I suddenly felt very young and vulnerable next to his massive girth, covered with a rich red robe and embroidered, brown travelers cloak. My father was never one for the feathery peacock attire of the show knights, or some of our former rulers. Even though his robe was fine, it was plain, with only the palace crest shining brilliantly on the chest.  
  
My mother ran to him. Their faces pressed together, and I saw a large, milky tear fall to the ground, as if it were two tears instead of one. Despite the king's cheerful outward appearance, he would miss my mother, and probably pray every day for her safety, just as she would his.  
  
The trumpeters blew a fanfare, and even my vision was slightly blurred as my father, leading the procession, threw forward his arm. "And........... forward!"  
  
Fifty-six hooves beat the ground as the kind, a dozen knights, and a messenger suddenly lurched off. A great cheer rang through the palace, as every maid waved a handkerchief from the window of the room they were cleaning, every manservant saluted, and everyone else inside the palace grounds waved their hands in a farewell. Many tears ran freely, but cheers followed the questers until they were well out of our range of sight, for it seemed as if every villager and peasant and merchant had come to the town to see them off. Probably everyone had.  
  
I attended one of my few lessons that I still took later that day. "Your Ancestors, and they Way They Ruled- A Lesson For Young Kings." (How do you think I knew about the rulers who had a different room for each day of the week?)  
  
It was taught by a tall, thin man that always dressed finely, by the name of Scholar Thared. His beady, black eyes always seemed to bore into my head as I pored over the books he brought each day. As I quoted the lessons required of me, he would stare, motionless. Thared unnerved me. And that's _not_ and easy thing to do.  
  
Today we were working on the generation before my parents parents. Hmmm, I think that would be my great-grandparents. They're names were Stella and Rashnae. Stella was born a princess into her father Gatlnta's home. She was first born, and her mother Methra died in giving birth to her. Even though the son is supposed to be the next ruler, Gatlnta's heart was broken, and he refused to marry, even for the good of the kingdom, and passed the crown down to his daughter Stella.  
  
Everyone in the kingdom was aghast when Stella fell in love with an Ayorthian peasant boy, Rashnae. They met at the sacred waterfall, and were married two weeks later. The book went into detail about how fine an affair the wedding was. Nobles came from both Kyrria and Ayorthia to attend the wedding, bringing marvelous gifts with them. The commoners of Kyrria and Ayorthia joined as one to celebrate on the streets at their two kingdoms joining. From then on, the kingdoms of Kyrria and Ayorthia would send their next ruler to the other kingdom for a year right before their rule, to help keep the peace. The tradition has been kept up for several generations, and I to will see the day when I will have to go to Ayorthia, and live with the palace nobles. I wonder what it will be like.  
  
The book also mentioned fairies being at the wedding, and a legendary curse, but I thought no more about it.

For now.

ohmygosh, i _love _the new edit thing they have now. it drove me nuts when i could make things in italics.


	9. Troubles

Oh my gosh, how long has it been? What year is it? I have not updated in like, forever and a day! If I still have any living fans out there, please forgive me and REVIEW or I will be very discouraged, and not update again for another lifetime or so.  
  
The next day stretched long, the heat almost unbearable. I would pace in my room until my feet ached and my head spun, and then take a brisk walk in the corridor, only to find myself feeling, and wishing Ella was there. It was during one of these walks that I ran into Cecelia.  
I was innocently meandering down the hall-way that leads to the library, when my sister came hurtling through, nearly knocking into me, much like the servant girl Nyssa had done.  
I smiled, pleased, for Cecelia and I had not crossed paths for many days, except at meals. My smile quickly faded as I looked at her tear-strewn face. "Celia!" I said in concern. "What's wrong?"  
She glanced right and left, her eyes darting all around, then she collapsed against a wall. I was greatly alarmed, for I had never seen my sister like this.  
"What's wrong?" I asked again, more gently this time.  
She seemed to get control over herself just then, because she stood up straight, wiped away her tears and promptly dismissed me. "It's nothing, Char," she said briskly, but I detected a faint quavor in her voice. "I'll be fine, you can just leave me alone."  
I knew she wanted me to leave, but I didn't take the hint. "Of course you'll be fine, but you're not fine now. Cece, how can I help?"  
Perhaps it was my tone, or my use of her child-hood nickname that made her eyes look suspiciously wet. She glanced both ways down the corridor before answering. "Promise you won't tell Mother?" she pleaded.  
I was startled. "No, of- of course not."  
She gave a resigned sigh, and it all began to pour out. "Well, really it's... everything, on top of everything," she began. "What with Father being away, he gave me extra responsibilities."  
I started to inquire upon those, but I stopped almost before I began, seeing she was going to explain.  
"He's cancled some of my lessons, like Cooking (the only one I really enjoy) Religion, and Kingdom History, and given me more things to do, like hear the commoners by North Square, and be in charge of the unicorn's and centaur's feeding and care, and decorating several rooms, visit several servants daily, and with Mother upset, and my friend leaving, and if you go Char... Oh, I just don't think I could stand it!"  
I began to understand. "Sooo... you feel overwhelmed with all you have to do and your not sure you're ready to handle it all?" I asked hesitantly.  
She nodded. "Yes. I don't want to let Father down, but I'm just not sure I can do it all."  
I pondered this for a moment, trying to think of how to help her, racking my brain for anything. "Hmm. I know what you mean. That same thing has happened to me before," I said, trying to be sympathetic.  
She laughed, almost in disbelief. "You? Strong Char, silent Char, perfect Char? The one Father raves about, and brags about to visitors? Overwhelmed?"  
I felt slightly annoyed at my sister, but I knew she was saying this half teasingly, half out of irritated nerves from her own problems. I forced a smile. "Believe it or not. Us strong silent types have many secrets."  
Ceclia's face split into a smile, like the sun bursting through the clouds after a storm, and her pearly laughter echoed through the corridor. I started. I had not heard my sister's laugh in many a day now, and I had missed it. She had the most beautiful laugh, almost as sweet as dear Ella's.  
Ella! I had not given her a thought. I recalled our conversation the other day. (How long ago it seemed!) The ogres! I had not talked to my father about them, and now he was gone, perhpas for a full moon.  
I noticed Celia watching my closely. "What is it, Char?"  
"Nothing," I muttered distractedly. "I just forgot to do something."  
She clapped a hand to her head. "Goodness! That reminds me..." She turned on me. "Promise who won't say anything to Mother?"  
"Celia," I said, exasperated, "I already told you I won't."  
But she was already gone down the corridor, running quickly with her dress billowing out behind her. I sighed. Little sisters.  
Ah, yes the ogres. How could I have been so foolish not to mention them to my father before he left? The subject had completely slipped my mind since the incident. What was it my father had said? "Please do take care of that problem. After all, the menagerie is mostly your responsibility." Wonderful! My father trusted me not only to accompany him on expeditions, but also to be in charge of the menagerie. My chest swelled at the very thought. I seemed to be bursting with importance today.  
I strode off down the corridor, my steel-toed boots clicking on the smooth stones beneath my feet, mentally planning my day. Visit the guards by the ogres hut, go to my "Ancestors Lesson" and once again attend to the menagerie. I had to assume complete responsibility for it, now that my father was gone.  
  
The guard faced me with an apprehensive look on his face, as if he wasn't sure what I was going to do. Standing stiffly at attention, his wary eyes looked frightened as soon as I opened the door. I sighed, exasperated. "Please, I'm not blaming you," I pleaded with him. "It's no ones fault. I'm just asking your opinion." The guard's face didn't soften one hair, keeping the same stern expression he'd had on from the second I set foot in his proximity.  
Time to try a different tactic. "I'm sorry," I began. "I guess we got off on the wrong foot. What is your name, good sir?"  
The guard's face relaxed a bit, and he forced out through set lips, "Brian."  
I almost smiled. We were getting somewhere.  
Perhaps it wasn't entirely this man's fault. I had set out to the guardhouse, set on my duty to repair the problem with the ogre who had transfixed Ella with his eyes. This poor guard was the only one on duty at the time, and perhaps the way I had stormed in had intimidated him.  
Well, "stormed" isn't exactly the right word. "Walked in very forcefully" maybe. "Demanded to see who is in charge of the ogre." But not "stormed."  
Okay, I stormed in.  
And I also demanded to see who was in charge very forcefully. Hmmm, not quite the right impression for a prince to make upon his subjects. I sighed inwardly. Oh well, I'll have other chances.  
"Brian. I like that name. Terribly sorry if I'm mistaken, but are you not one of the guards that guards the ogre in the menagerie?"  
Tight-lipped, he nodded.  
"Were you there when the ogre almost attacked the baby gnome and Lady Eleanor?"  
He nodded again.  
I nodded in satisfaction. "Brian, I'm not try to blame you for the fact that the ogre almost attacked someone, let alone get you banished. I'm just asking, have you any idea why the ogre acted that way, and why Ella responded?"  
Brian's face split into a craggy grin, and I saw that he was quite a good-looking fellow, hardly older that seventeen or so, about my age. "Yes sir. I mean no sir, I don't know why. But I'm very grateful, sir, I was nervous I was going to get the blame sir, but I was scared and confused sir, and I wasn't sure why the Lady was walking toward the hut sir. So were the other guards, I think. Sir.  
"Begging your pardon, sir, but I don't know why the ogre acted like or why the girl responded as she did. Usually they only do that when the ogre uses his persuasive voice, sir, and we're prepared for that. It's the first thing the ogre guards learn sir, that out of the ogre's mouth comes one sentence, run away if you don't want to be fed, but after two, you're dead. Sir. We're well prepared if that happens, and the victim never gets closer that twenty yards away sir. Usually when they just talk normal, the people aren't convinced, and get out of there quick sir. I don't know why he chose to do it different this time, sir."  
And with that, his speech seemed to be ended. (At last!) Long, but his words had provided with me with everything I needed to know. I stood there, processing everything I had heard. "So," I began slowly, " usually the ogres use their sweet, persuasive voice, and that's when you know to menace him, and you have no idea why he acted differently this time?"  
Brian nodded emphatically, his neatly cut chestnut hair bouncing up and down. "That's right sir."  
"Thank-you, Brian," I ended. "Please, can you do me one favor? Two, actually."  
"Sir?"  
"One, can you please spread the news that the guard around the ogres will triple, taking effect in two days time. Two, can you help organize craftsmen who will be willing to create strong windows for the hut?"  
"Yes sir. Thank you sir."  
As he turned to go, I called after him.  
"Brian, and one more thing?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"Please, don't call me sir."  
He looked puzzled. "Then what shall I call you?"  
I smiled. "Please call me Char."  
  
I really hope you enjoyed that chapter, because it took me forever (obviously) and I really like, so you should too. It was the first time I really branched out of the book's ideas, and used some things of my own. Please yell at me and e-amil flames if I don't update soon, that'll encourage moi. Squirrels! 


	10. The Centaur

I whistled softly, both my arms outstretched, a carrot in one hand and an apple in the other. I whistled again, this time louder. I caught a flash of golden brown out of the corner of my eye. A centaur.

My heart beat quickly and excitedly as the centaur trotted closer. He grazed closer, pretending to ignore me while all the time watching out of the corner of his eye. The centaur lifted his head every once in a while to stare at me with brown pools of eyes. Then he would duck his head and proceed in pretending I wasn't there.

He was a beauty of a centaur, still a colt. His fur glistened in the sunlight, sending golden waves rippling down his back. He was young, but showed strength in the very way he moved. In a way, he was like Ella. And his eyes- Ella would love the eyes. They seemed to go on forever, and if you started too long, you could become lost in them.

As soon as I judged the centaur was close enough, I tossed the carrot from my left hand. Bad mistake. My right hand is my prominent one, and instead of landing off to the side of the centaur as I intended, the carrot sailed in a straight line towards the unaware beast, still grazing contentedly. I covered my eyes, I couldn't watch! The poor thing would be hit right on the nose, judging from the path of the carrot's flight. I fought my urge to laugh hysterically, for the suddenly the situation seemed extremely humorous. What would Ella say of me bonking her gift on the nose with a carrot?

To my intense relief, the carrot barely brushed the centaur, but his head shot up immediately, and he looked at me as reproachfully as if it had hit him squarely between the ears. He ignored the carrot and began to trot away. My heart sank. This centaur was perfect for Ella. I knew if I didn't win him now, I never would. In one last desperate attempt to catch his attention, I whistled once more and swung the apple back and forth.

Suddenly, the centaur's head shot around, and he began to charge straight towards me, too fast for me to react. As he butted he in the chest with his head, I dropped the apple from surprise. As I fell to the ground, I saw this golden beauty of a centaur snatch the apple from midair, crunching loudly, and trot across the field and away as if nothing had happened. At the very edge of the exposure, he swung back around to face me. Was I mistaken, or was that a hint of merriment in his eyes? Indeed, the centaur's name would be Apple. This time I didn't hold back my laughter.

Icame to the clearing every day after that, always with an apple. As time passed, he grew to expect it. One memorable day I forgot one. Apple came cantering to me with a hint of a grin in his eyes, but as I spread my arms out wide to show I had no offering, his eyes radiated hurt. Immediately, he spun around and ran back, his hooves pounding the earth. No matter how I called, Apple wouldn't come to me for two days, for love or apples.

I think he forgave me after that, for he came back with a silly grin plastered on his face, and the incident was erased from my mind, in a manner of speaking.

Eventually, I climbed the fence to the enclosure, a length of rope hidden behind my back. Apple came galloping towards me as usual for his treat. As I fed it to him, I also sneaked the coil of rope from behind my back, and fastened it slowly around his neck. Despite my care, he bucked and reared with a look of fear in his eyes, and no matter how hard I tried, he wouldn't calm down until I had taken the lead off.

After experimenting many times with the rope over the course of several days, Apple gave in and meekly allowed himself to be led around, though he held a reproachful look in his eyes, as if to say, "How could you do this to me?" and would only allow the lead to be on for short periods of time. I felt guilty every time I put it on.  
But at last, I believed he was tame, at least enough for my purpose.. For at last it was time for me to deliver the sweet Apple to my beloved Ella.

I'm so sorry it was short, but I've been caught up with homework and stuff. Besides, I've had the hardest time of even getting on fanfiction. And when I do, I can't review anyone or anything. So I'll try to make the next chapter longer and come more quickly than this one, depending on how many reviews i get for this and my new Redwall fanfic, Maiaiu. I'd appreciate if anyone reviewed that too. I know I only put it up two days ago, but i get frustrated when I don't get any reviews! (Hint, hint!) So thanks for at least reading this, and double thanks to all who review!


	11. Simon

I summoned Apple from his enclosure, and led him out the gate in the fence. I glanced at the lead in my hand, and then at the centaur, who shied away from it. Sighing, I cast it away, and prayed that Apple would simply follow me.

We walked proudly through the menagerie, a happy man and prancing centaur. Past the gnomes, who bowed respectfully to me because of my status, and me to them because of their wisdom, past the dragon, past the birds. Well, almost past them.

"Ho, Prince Charmont!"

I looked in the direction of the voice. Hidden among the wings of bright, exotic birds was Simon, the parrot man. I made my way over to him, smiling broadly. "Simon!" I clasped his hand in greeting. He stared past my shoulder. "You Highness..." he said in awe, and I knew he was looking at Apple.

Apple knew it too. He tossed his head, clicked his hooves, and showed off in every ridiculous way he could think of. I rolled my eyes at him, and I could have sworn he winked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"This is Apple, Simon," I smiled in response to his gaze. "A centaur that I am bringing to Ella of Frell."

Simon blinked, and smiled. "How odd," he said thoughtfully, "for I too have a gift for Ella." He disappeared, but was back in an instance with a large bird perched on his arm. "This is a bird that I received for the menagerie just recently. Unfortunately, he's not quite up to the standards I was promised. Speaks Gnomic and Elfin, and a little bit of another language I don't recognize. Here, pat his head."

I reached up tentatively, and stroked his head with one finger. The bird snapped at my hand, and I snatched it away. "chocH!" he screeched.

I laughed. "I see what you mean Simon. But tell me, what kind of bird is this?" I pointed to a shining turquoise and purple bird with fluffy wings and a long beak.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Simon. "This is a rare bird. Came only a week ago, all the way across the sea from the tropics. It's called an Indian Ga'halat bird. Looks pretty and fairly harmless, but in it's own native habitat, it's a ruthless hunter. It can bring down animals thrice the size and weight of itself."

"Fascinating! But what about this one?"

Simon continued showing me birds as I exclaimed over each one. Suddenly, there was a dreadful screeching behind us, coupled with a half snort, half whinny. I spun around to look, and groaned out loud. Apple was up on his hind legs, batting at the bird flapping in his face. To my horror, I saw the bird was-

I can not go on. The terrible battle and sad results that followed have left me weeping so hard that I can not type any longer. Please, do not read on. Find another fanfiction that contains happier news, perhaps one written by Little Elflet or little elfling Do not read on in this tragic tail of woe, and-

Whoa. Wait. Wrong story.

To my horror, I saw the bird was the shiny turquoise and purple bird that Simon had shown me first. It's long lethal talons were almost in Apple's face, but so far he was managing to evade them. I ran forward, but stopped short, knowing nothing  
that I could do. Images flashed through my head, each more gruesome than the next. Apple! Help!

"chocH!" The bird that was to be given to Ella swooped low over my head and towards the Indian Ga'halat, talons forward. The turquoise bird took one look at him, and flew away, screeching. 'chocH' instead landed on the back of the trembling centaur. Amazingly, Apple was soothed by this motion.

I turned and stared at Simon, who was almost doubled over with laughter. "Not in all my born days have I seen a show such as that!" he chuckled. "I suppose the man who sold me the Indian Ga'halat forgot to tell me that despite the fact that it can bring down animals much larger than itself, it is terrified of the ones smaller!"

I didn't find the situation nearly as humorous, but allowed myself a weak smile of thankfulness. 

It was hard to separate Apple and the bird who loved to say 'chocH', who apparently had become fast friends. The bird screeched as Apple was led away by me, not even his favorite seeds fed to him by Simon comforting his, and the centaur made small noises of distress. No matter. Simon promised he would bring the bird to Ella the next day, and the two would be reunited again.

What a sight Apple and must have made on the streets of Frell! A prince leading a centaur where it had no business to be, we must have turned some heads and raised a few questions. But I didn't notice. I was too busy thinking about Ella to even acknowledge people who greeted me. 'How stuck-up our prince has become!' they must have thought.

But how would Ella like Apple? I could imagine her face, her voice, her laughter as she saw the centaur and realized it was hers. Would she like the name I picked out? Would the centaur like her? I felt sure he would, for who could dislike Ella? Still, I worried all the way through town, until Apple and I spotted the manor where Ella lived in the distance.

I hoped you liked that. I thought it was sort of weird with the whole "attack bird" thing. just sorta random. i've been reading a lot of Lemony Snicket books though, and i saw the movie, so i just had to add that little part in. since it's winter break, i'll try to update more often. especially if i get reviews!!!


	12. Delivering Apple

>I'm BACK! I died for awhile back then (buried alive in homework) but I came back to life now that it's summer! I have been made pleasantly lazy by the heat, but I hope it doesn't show in the next chapter. W/o further ado...>

My mind drifted as I lead Apple down the street, heat rising from the cobblestones. The centaur's hoofs clicked as we slowly made our way to the grander part of town, where the merchants lived. The crowds parted and people bowed their heads respectfully as I passed, but I hardly noticed, lost in thought. For some reason, I was recalling one of Thared's lessons from the other day, one that focusing on a time six generations back. My ancestor from that time had been very strict, always insisting that the royal family do the exact things that were expected from them. Always traveling in the finest carriages, never talking to the lowest subjects, holding all the proper ceremonies... it must have been a very dull time. And here was me, leading a centaur through the streets of town, dodging carriages with the rest, without even an escort! The irony of the situation hit me, and I chuckled to myself.

I would have walked right past Sir Peter's manor if Apple hadn't nuzzled my pocket at that very moment, searching for a treat. It was if he instinctively knew where we were going. I patted his head and smiled, bringing out a small carrot which was immediately reduced to a pulp as the centaur snatched it from my hands.

As I reached for the knocker on the door of the fine manor, my eye was drawn to an intricate design set in the middle. I peered closer, discovering that depicted was a lion's head in mid-roar. As I stroked it's mane, I could almost feel the living hair beneath my fingers, and a triumphant bellow echoed in my eyes. A genuine Agulen indeed.

The door opened under my hand and I hastily straightened up to see an older, slightly plump woman in front of me, looking rather surprised. "Good day, You Highness," she said, curtsying slightly. "What can I do for you?"

I glanced around, trying to peer behind behind the woman. "Actually... I was wondering if..." I began, suddenly feeling like a bumbling country lad. "I mean, is...?" The woman looked at me curiously, and suddenly my mind clicked. "Mandy?"

She chuckled. "I was wondering how long it would take you to recognize me."

I remembered Mandy, for my mother had had her over to the palace a couple of times when Ella's mother had still been alive. And, of course, she and the palace cook often met at the market.

"Mandy, I was just curious if Ella was in." I nodded behind my. "This colt is for her."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Your Highness..." she breathed, then her face darkened slightly. "Lady Eleanor is not home," she said.

"When will she be back?" I asked eagerly. "Can I see her later, or I could just-"

She cut me off. "Ella will not be back for several weeks," she said softly. "Her father has sent her off to finishing school with two other young ladies."

It took a moment for the information to digest. "Not... here? At _finishing school?_ But... why?"

Mandy shook her head.

Finishing school! "Is she not good enough as she is?" I demanded angrily. "What more must she need to learn to have to go to such a school? I request to talk to Sir Peter immediately!"

"Aye," Mandy nodded. "I wish I could do the same. Unfortunately, he too is away, at the elves' forest." She shrugged helplessly. "I don't know why the lass was sent away, and I can only pray she is in safe hands. That father of hers comes upon strange notions sometimes. If it had been up to me, Ella would still be right here in this manor. I'm sorry, Your Highness."

I sighed. It was not Mandy's fault, and I had no reason to be angry with her. "Of course." I forced a smile. "Perhaps I can leave the centaur here?" I asked. "To await Ella's return."

Mandy thought a moment, and shook her head. "We have no place to keep a young centaur like this. He needs exercise, and we don't have enough room. Do you have a space at the palace you can keep him?"

I nodded. I would put him back in the pasture from which he originally came. It would be convenient enough for Ella when she came back, but I could still easily visit him as well.

Mandy turned to go, but I called out. "Can you please tell Ella his name? It's Apple."

"Of course I will. Oh, wait!" Mandy said. "I'll get something for him. I'll be back in a moment."

As I waited, I again admired the Agulen door knocker. When I closed my eyes, I could still feel the soft mane and hear the roar of the king of beasts.

Mandy returned with a red apple, and the centaur noisily crunched it down as she patted his head. "Good day, Your Highness."

I bowed slightly, and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ella! Gone! I thought as I took Apple back to his pasture. How dare her father do that to her. Selfish man, he probably just wanted her off his hands. Ella was perfectly fine the way she was, and now who knows what she will be like when she comes back? Will she still be clumsy? Still curtsy awkwardly? Will she still have that teasing grin, and the sweet, impulsive little laugh?

Will I still love her?

Again, I wrote in my journal.

_I miss Ella every day that she is absent, and yearn for her to make me laugh. I fear that she will have changed when she returns, and I will feel like a stranger in her presence. I also fear her father has sent her off because she is getting close to marrying age and he wishes to find her a husband. Not that that would matter, for I could never marry Ella. I could marry a noble girl, but Father and Mother wish me to find a proper princess, and I suppose I should follow their wishes._

_I still hope and pray that Father will ask me to join him on the border. We have not heard from him yet, and Mother grows worried. I do my best to reassure her, but she grows quieter every day. But what an adventure it would be to fight an ogre! I can imagine my every move, dodging, thrusting, and finally forcing him to succumb to my will. My men would be all around me of course, cheering as I knock the ogre off his feet. But somehow, Ella also manages to creep into the picture for reasons I cannot imagine. Her shining face and laughing eyes stand out from the rest..._

_But enough of this. My mind wearies and my eyes droop. I must sleep now, and pray for a letter from Father. God protect him, and also comfort Mother._

>Wow, I forgot how good it feels to just write. I haven't written anything for five months, and I had fun with this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'll try to update more often now that I actually have time. Power to the squirrels!>


	13. Life Goes On

**Author's Note: **This time, I have an excuse for not updating. My computer isn't reading my fanfiction disk, so I lost everything that I hadn't posted online already. Which greatly depressed me. And I've been reading another fic. It's called _Hogwarts High_ by Siriously Amused and everyone who likes Harry Potter should read it. It's hilarious!

Anyway, I've updated now. This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful friends who have put up with me calling them three times a day to ask questions like, "Should Char wake up from his daydreams in the middle of his history of sword training lesson?" or "What did they call bathrooms in medieval times?" (no one knew) or IMing them complaining my muse has gone on vacation. So thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Ella Enchanted world or the Festival of the Stars or the Japanese language

One month passed, then another. Routine filled my days, as it did for my sister. Lessons, training, responsibilities; it all became one and faded to a blur after a time. There were certain peaks, however. A delegation of elves responded to a trading invitation sent by my father before his departure. They came bearing many pieces by Agulen and many others, from a simple wooden flute to a beautiful carved tree nearly half my size that seemed to always be caught in an invisible wind. Since the king was unable to attend the convention, I sat in instead, with an interpreter and trade officials that represented the palace.

And of course, there was Apple. I went to visit the brown centaur as often as I could slip away. I would pet him and brush his mane, and he would nuzzle my pocket for the apple or carrot I always brought with me. Sometimes I would just sit on the fence around the pasture and watch him run, and a great peace would settle over my soul. At those times it seemed as if the only place in the world to be was right there, on that fence, watching as the centaur run as free as the wind.

I had also told my sister about Apple, and she went to see him almost as often as I. They took to each other right away, and sometimes I saw them running together, her light curls standing out against the centaur's darker fur.

Cecelia had seemed in high spirits ever since I talked to her that day in the hall. She went about the castle with a bounce in her step and a sparkle in her eye. At first I wondered about this, but later shrugged the matter off. After all, there were other things for me to consider.

Namely, my mother.

Her face grew more and more haggard and careworn as the days passed and there was no new news of my father. Only a short letter came a few weeks after his departure, just a few scribbled sentences to my mother, though she had allowed both me and Cecelia to read it. _"Daria," _ it ran, _"I have been gone merely a week, though it seems like much more. We have traveled so far already. The men and I make good time, and our spirits are high. When scouring, two of the men captured our first ogre by sneaking up behind when he was dining on a cow. Our first catch! But I won't bore you with details, my love. _

_I hope you fill your days with laughter, and I will want to hear all your doings when I return, which I hope will be soon. If you wish, you may write back, but the letter may not reach me, as we move out tonight. Send Char and Cece my love, and tell Char there is no need of him at the moment, though I may send for him yet._

_Your loving husband, Jerrold_

I noticed my mother caressing it when she thought no one was looking, the look on her face distant and filled with longing. My heart ached for her. Many a night, as I slipped out of my room to get a glass of water from the kitchens, I heard her pacing the floor of her room. Sometimes I pressed my ear upon the door and nearly went in to comfort her, but something held me back every time, even though the worry lines on her face grew deeper every day.

Even I found my thoughts often slipping to my father, usually during classes. I had never before realized how much he influenced our lives with his spirit and encouragement. He made everything seem new and interesting, from a thrust of a sword to the turning of a page. And even if my sister's and my lessons were the same, his enthusiasm gave us the motivation we needed to pretend they were not. I considered how Cecelia had been prancing around in the last weeks. She truly had the king's spirit and lust for life. I, on the other hand, believed myself to be more like my mother, quiet and reserved, though loving laughter.

Though she hadn't been laughing much lately. She would smile as Cece presented her with flowers from the palace gardens, cease to frown as my sister and I walked into a room, chattering, but rarely did I hear a laugh escape her lips. My mother's hands would be busy all day in work and duties, though she would still occasionally run her hands over my father's only letter. Though she caressed the entire surface, my mind kept returning to one line, one sentence: "..._tell Char there is no need of him at the moment, no need of him at the moment, no need of him at the moment..."_ My heart sank when I read that, for I had so wished to join him on his quest for adventure. Perhaps my moment would still come, but for now...

A sharp stick rapped my knuckles firmly. I winced at the pain. "Charmont, you are not paying attention," came a crisp voice from my left. Thared. I had drifted off into daydreams in the middle of my lessons again. "Charmont!"

I looked up at him. Only he calls me Charmont still. "Sir?"

He gave me a look. "Read page 405 and tell me the significance of the reading in how it relates to today. And in the future, kindly refrain from drifting off in my lessons."

I looked down at the page I was supposed to be reading. It read:

_"646 years after the fall of the Old Empire, when King Pteral and Queen Gialna ruled the throne of Ayorthia, there was unrest in the neighboring country of Pyratol. Ayorthia and Pyratol had long quarreled about the boundaries of the Fertile Lands of Whelythia, but Pyratol had grown stronger in the years 585 to 589, and seized most of these lands. Pteral received news of an uprising of the Pyratolian people from his numerous spies, and sent an ambassador to their country, hoping to make peace. The ambassador bore many colored jewels and intricately carved rare wood as an offering. When the ambassador's head was sent back to Ayorthia in a basket, the king declared war upon Pyratol._

_The war lasted many years, 11 to be exact, and Pyratol gradually grew weaker and weaker, for they were a small country without many resources, and Ayorthia had cut off their main supply lines from Mundyl and Girion._

_The most famous battle of this war, the War of Whelythia, took place on the border between Ayorthia and Pyratol. Later to be called the Fated Battle, as what happened appeared to be fate, it turned the favor of the war over to Ayorthia._

_The Ayorthians, numbering near 10,000 were led by Sir Talet, a famous knight of the time, and the Pyratolians, 27,000 of them, by their king's greatest and most loyal knight, Sir Melric of Rontol. The men of Pyratol loved Sir Melric and would follow him into death itself if given the opportunity. He lent them courage and strength, and was one of the only things that kept them going after eleven long years._

_The two armies camped through the day and into the night before fighting. It seemed as if Pyratol would win this battle easily because of their far superior numbers. Sir Melric led the charge just as the sun set, he himself streaking far in front of the rest of the Pyratolians, preparing to meet the Ayorthians head on._

_Just then, as the Ayorthians described it, "...a star fell out of the sky and landed on Melric, crushing the life out of him and the courage from his army. We then easily captured the rest of the Pyratolians, for they had no will to fight with their leader gone, therefore winning the war that might have otherwise destroyed us."_

_Ayorthians marked the spot with a shrine, and to this day commemorate the battle one a year with a festival, on the same day the star fell from the sky. It is called the Festival of the Stars, and lasts all night. There is music, dancing, and feasting, and the _Song of the Stars_ is sung at the next dawn, to honor the star that gave it's life for their benefit._

_Soon after the Fated Battle, Pteral made the Treaty of Whelythia with Pyratol, declaring that all the Fertile Lands east of-"_

"Are you done reading that passage yet, Charmont? Or have you drifted off again?"

I glanced up at him. "I've read to the Treaty of Whelythia. Do you wish me to go farther?"

He considered what I had said. "No, that will do. Now ponder the significance of what you have read, and tell me how, if at all, it connects to this day and age."

I thought. It mentioned nothing of the battle tactics Ayorthia used, so I could not compare them with Kyrria's own. In fact, it mentioned nothing about Kyrria, a fact I found odd. But perhaps the treaty... It had only been signed 53 years ago, so maybe it was still honored. But besides that, I couldn't think of much. My teachings were mostly centered on Kyrria, and I knew hardly anything about Ayorthia, despite the fact that we were at peace with them.

"Sir..." I said tentatively. "The Treaty of Whelythia, perhaps? Does it still create peace between Pyratol and Ayorthia?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Thared said impatiently. "But what else?" When I produced nothing that satisfied him, he sighed, as if I were hopeless. "Think, boy! Why do you think we're studying Ayorthia instead of Kyrria?"

I had no answer, as I had been wondering the same thing myself.

"For your upcoming trip to their kingdom, of course!" He spoke of it as if it were a summer outing, instead of an old, highly honored tradition that had been practiced for many generations. "Put it together, boy..."

My mind clicked. "In a few months I'll be going to Ayorthia for the traditional one year to help keep the peace between our kingdoms, so I'm learning the traditions and lifestyle of Ayorthians."

Thared made a strange motion with his head. I stared. If it had been anyone but him, I would have sworn he'd just rolled his eyes. "Correct. So you don't act like a complete fool and disgrace yourself, and worse, the kingdom." The clock struck the fifth hour. He sighed. "You may go."

A/N- Thank-you everyone who has read this fic the entire time I've been working on it. You're wonderful reviews have kept my going! Despite my summer homework, the next chapter should come out soon, since I've reminded myself how much I enojoy writing. I go around all day smiling and bouncing everywhere and daydreaming of what I'm going to write next in the middle of making my bed or whatever. Hmm, maybe that's why I write less during the school year, because I don't want to drift off in the middle of class. Oh, wait, I do that anyway. lol

oh, and i have a few questions for any and everyone who bothers to review. To make it easier for me to write this fic, I've drawn a map of the continent Kyrria is located on with all the countries and everything, and i need a name for the continent. here's what i came up with: Lamoch, Utopia, Tolosothrone. I would appreciate any other ideas or if you like any of mine. Sorry to keep babbling on. oyasumi nasai


	14. The Letter

Thrust. Grunt. I dodged the wooden sword swinging towards my head, and swirled my own towards my opponent. With a dull thunk, the two swords met, and reeled apart. Moving my feet quickly, I managed to duck under my opponent's swing and tap him lightly on the shoulder before moving away again. Thinking the lesson was over, I reached up to remove my sweaty head gear when the swords master came at me again, his sword flashing through the air. Caught off guard, I attempted to block his blows, but was no match for the weapon that seemed to be everywhere at once, coming at me from all directions. I was knocked to my knees, and my wooden sword flew out of my hand.

My instructor Gildad removed his helmet, grinning guiltily. "Sorry Char, I couldn't resist." He was referring to his lightning fast moves near the end. Gildad claims he only uses them against a worthy opponent, but I doubted this, as he had used them several times against me.

"Sir, you say that every time."

"And every time it's true."

"Someday, you'll have to teach me to do that."

Gildad grinned at me. "Soon, Char, soon. Maybe even before you go to Ayorthia, to ward off those fierce nobles."

I chuckled, but reflected wryly that my teachers seemed to talk of nothing else these days but of my going to Ayorthia. Really, one would think they would have other things to worry about. But I was being unkind to think that, for they had only the good of myself and the kingdom in mind when they taught me.

Gildad grew slightly more serious in his review of that day's lesson. "Excellent footwork today, Char, but we may need to drill a bit more in using your body weight to your advantage. It keeps your opponent off guard, never sure of what you're going to do next. Oh, and never quit until your opponent has!" I grinned wryly, recalling how quickly Gildad had come at me after I had lowered my sword. "Don't want the same thing that happened today to happen in a real fight. But overall, very good. You're dismissed."

Gildad was a rugged, battle worn man who had seen more fights than I cared to count. He had several purple sparks peppered over his face, and a story for each one. Sometimes, instead of a practical sword lesson, or even drills, he would just sit me down and tell story after story of all the places he had traveled and the battles he had been in, before he retired at the palace to instruct young knights and a young prince in the art of sword fighting, but always wrapping each one up with a lesson that I could reflect upon for hours. I felt lucky to be taught by him.

Wiping the sweat from my face, I went into the palace for a bite to eat. As I walked to the kitchens, Celia came up to me, a piece of paper in her hand.

"Letter for you, Char."

I sighed, taking the note from her. The writing on the front was tall and curvy, penned in crisp, black ink. I turned it over and frowned, puzzled, staring at the royal seal stamped on the back.

"Char? Who's it from?"

I started at the sound of my sister's voice. "I don't know."

I carried my still unopened letter outside with the apple I had grabbed from the kitchens. Quite honestly, I still had no idea who it was from. I hesitated before sliding my fingernail under the seal, and carefully unfolded the piece of paper.

I stared at the words written there, still uncomprehending even after reading them through three times. My apple lay unforgotten on the ground as I hurried to see my mother. She was in her study writing, of all things, another letter. Without speaking, I handed mine to her.

_My son, _it had read,

_I send this to you hastily, for there is no time to be wasted. The ogres are worse than I had first imagined and I am in need of assistance to rid our kingdom of them. Please, if you will, gather the rest of the knights I have readied for this expedition and join me at once. I will wait for you in the elves forest, for my men are weary and we are resting there. I remain, your loving father, Jerrold._

A/N- blame my english teacher for this one. insane amounts of homework... and band... and sports... and musical... and i'm sorry! but here it is. very short, i know, but it's something.


	15. Preparations

**A/N-** Wow, has it seriously been a year and a half since I last posted a chapter? Time flies... does anyone still remember me? Or my story? Or care? (please answer 'yes' to all above questions...) Hopefully my writing has improved bunches in that time... I mean, I started this story in, what, seventh grade? Yeah, it should be a lot better now.

Thanks in advance to all who review, because you were either waiting patiently all this time or had to read 14 chapters all at once. :) I'll make my New Year's resolution to keep up with my pleasure writing, but I'm also working on an original fantasty, so who knows what'll happen? And of course, there's my insane amounts of homework and extra-curriculars, but I won't think about that. Hope you enjoy this installment of my pet story.

btw- Would Char have to become a knight, since he is a prince? Levine never mentioned it in Ella Enchanted, but I was wondering.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Char, Ella, Daria, Jerrold, Cecelia, Percival, Aubrey, John, Stephen, Bertram, Martin, quintain dummies... (Therold and Stella, however, are ALL MINE!)

My mother reached out her hand. "Char..." I knew her unspoken words. Char, don't go. Char, don't let me lose you, too.

I swallowed. "Mother, I must. Father has called upon me to come to his aid." She simply looked at me. I could feel her pleading, begging me to stay safe, to stay her little boy, the little boy held safe in his mother's arms. She didn't want to let me go, so she begged me to stay with a look in her eyes that only a mother can give. Under that look, however, I saw hopelessness, for she knew that she could not keep me within the circle of her arms forever, and that I would go, it was time for me to go. Seeing this, I spoke the words I knew she could not refuse. "My King has called upon me to do my duty."

Her eyes dropped. "Then you must go."

In the course of the next few weeks, I did my best to cheer my mother up. Trying to keep all preparations for my departure away from her helped, as well as coaxing Cecelia to talk to her. And indeed, my mother seemed almost happy when my sister suggested we hold a cotillion in honor of my first military duty. After that, we would often work side by side, papers strewn in front of us both, she working on the ball while I planned for my journey. Still, I would sometimes catch her staring at me, or just off into empty space, her eyes holding a sad, faraway look.

But even my mother's worries couldn't hold me from my excitement at this first real duty of mine. Even with the dreaded ball coming (It was sure to be a boring affair, saturated with long, uncomfortable farewell speeches and dull companions), I could hardly wait for the day of my departure to arrive. When my father prepared for a journey, he would often become bored of the preparations, and sneak off to the practice field to tilt at the quintain dummies. I had found him there last a few days before he had left on his ogre excursion. When Father saw me on the sidelines, watching him, he gave me a sheepish grin, and an understanding passed between us. I left, and when Mother asked me where Father had gone, I arranged my face in what I hoped was an innocently puzzled expression.

My own actions hardly mimicked my father's. I wanted to be everywhere at once: in the kitchens, planning and preparing food, in the library gathering the necessary maps, in the stables with the horses going on the journey, with the servants packing bags with the necessary supplies, and in the practice fields with the knights that were to accompany me.

It was with this last group that I found myself spending the most time: Sirs Stephan, Bertram, Aubrey, Martin, Percival, and John.

"Char, watch out!"

Martin's call came too late, and even as I turned to block Stephan's sword thrust, it struck my side, knocking the wind out of me. I gasped and stumbled, only saved from falling by a steady arm grabbing my shoulder. Stephan's grinning face loomed above me. "How do you think that move'll work on the ogres?"

"What, you mean helping them up after you've beaten them?" Aubrey called from the fence. "Fine, if you want to be lunch."

The men in earshot laughed, and Stephen clapped me on the shoulder. "Good duel, Char," he said before striding away, still grinning broadly.

I shoot my head, smiling slightly at his good humor, despite my aching side. This duel was the second I had lost this week, and with only a few days left before my departure, I dearly hoped I wasn't losing my skill.

A whoop from one of the men broke through my thoughts, and I turned to see Percival use a complicated twirling stroke against his brother Martin, who was already off-balance from his last move, which smoothly defeated him.

Martin removed his helmet and shook out his sweaty hair. "You'll always be better than me with a sword."

Despite the compliment, Percival shook his head gloomily. "Maybe so, but I'm sure the ogres will be much tougher opponents, even without using their voice to persuade us to stop fighting them."

"We'll bring plenty of beeswax," Bertram, the ever practical, cut in. "And don't forget, we may not even see any ogres at all. Our job is to review the border troops."

The others groaned at him for spoiling their fun, and even my insides twisted unhappily.

Several days after my father's initial letter came, another had arrived, carrying detailed instructions of what route to take, where exactly to meet him, and what instructions to expect when I did. Among these instructions was a tidbit he had forgotten to include in his first letter: my main duty would be to review the border troops, making note of which ones needed more supplies and soldiers, instead of fighting the ogres alongside him. Despite this piece of news, my men still held hope that we would run into an ogre pack, and, on this slim chance, practiced with swords and lances every day.

John rode up to me. "Fancy a pass at the quintain dummies, Char?"

I hesitated, about to agree, but, taking note of the sinking sun, shook my head. "You go on ahead. I should get back to the castle."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

As I walked back in the deepening light, the shouts of my men growing fainter behind me, I savored the day. It was to be my last free day at the castle for quite some time, for the next I would spend in last preparation for the cotillion. The day after was our departure date.

As I settled into bed, my mind grew restless. I thought of leaving, how I was so eager to go and what that was doing to my mother, wondered if my men and I would meet any ogres, dreaded the cotillion, and thought about Ella at finishing school. Sleep was far from me that night, so I turned to my journal.

_It is after midnight, meaning that I have hardly one full day left at the castle before I depart, I and my men, to review the border troops. As much as I yearn to be on my way, a weight grows heavy on my mind. I know not the source of this burden; only that it is there. Guilt at leaving Mother, perhaps? Some task that is left undone? No, that is impossible, I have been preparing for weeks for this journey, and everything has been taken care of twice over. The cotillion, boring as it may be, is too trivial an affair for my mind to linger on, so what can it be? I feel as if there is an unknown shadow lurking behind me, just waiting for me to turn around and see it, but whenever I do, it shies away and I am unable to catch even a glimpse. I hope the future does not bode ill for me, my men, or my father. Perhaps it is my father who is in danger- but no, I will not loiter on that thought, for it chases sleep even further from my mind. Time will tell, I suppose, and in the meantime all I can do is pray, and hope that my worries are only the product of an overanxious mind._

The next day, the day of the ball, was spent in a flurry. No, I misspoke; my sister and girl cousins, who had ridden in for the occasion, giggled and hurried around me, asking if this or that ribbon went better with their dresses, then flew away again before I had a chance to answer. As for me, I mostly stood there looking stupefied before I decided to make well my escape, and hid in the library.

The maps required for the journey had already been gathered, so the scholars, servants, and other people who had populated the library the last several days were gone, and I had the place to myself. The quiet atmosphere of the room relaxed me at once, reminding me of many years of rainy afternoons and cold evenings spent reading in front of the fire. The royal library housed books collected across ten generations, so I never ran out of reading material, though of course I still had my favorites. I was in the mood for familiar passages to lose myself in that last day before my departure, so I went in search of one such book, but as I looked, my eye was caught by another, bound in dull gold with dark blue lettering. It was thin, but of unusual heaviness as I lifted it down from its shelf. I examined the lettering on the binding, but as it was extremely thin and loopy, I couldn't decipher it. As I opened to the first page I beheld, not a professional scribes writing, as I expected, but a slanted, rather cramped line reading _"The Diary of Stella, daughter of Gatlnta and Methra_ _of Kyrria: Year 630"_.

The name caught my attention, for I had just recently studied her life in my lessons with Therod. She was the princess who had married the peasant boy from Ayorthia, beginning the tradition of the future rulers of the two lands spending a year in the oppostie country. The tradition that I was to continue very soon.

But I wouldn't think of that now, for I didn't want my last few hours at the palace to be spent in brooding. Judging that I still had several hours before my presence would be needed at the cotillion, I turned the first page of the diary, and began to read.

**End Note:** You tell me: do you want the exact wording of what's in the diary, a summary, or just let it be something to pass the time and ignore what he read altogether? Hey, I'm making this up as I go. After such a long period, I can hardly believe that I'm finally getting another chapter out. Hopefully I'll keep going with this, now that I've reminded myself how much I love to write, and the next chapter will come out more quickly, and the next even more so.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any ideas, suggestions, comments, or criticisms would be appreciated.


End file.
